


We Pick Up the Pieces and Move On(Chinese Translation)

by lizardkit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardkit/pseuds/lizardkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在取下了炸弹背心后Reese回到了他的公寓。像往常一样，Finch想要帮忙而John有了个好借口来秀一秀他的厨艺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Pick Up the Pieces and Move On(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Pick Up the Pieces and Move On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772318) by [Mystical_Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist). 



> Has been authorized by author in May 2013.
> 
> Many thanks to Mystical_Artist for writing this!

当Reese终于在Finch的帮助下取下了炸弹背心，然后回到公寓时，他一头栽倒在床上，还来不及脱掉外衣就睡着了。

睡了足足十四个小时后，他才因为肚子饿的叫起来才醒转过来。他起身去厨房，把外衣随手扔到椅子上。不巧的是，冰箱基本上空了，橱柜更是一无所有。

他叹着气走进浴室里，一边脱掉衣服一边打开淋浴。当他站到热水下时，Reese才终于让他自己好好地放松片刻，随后才开始擦洗。

过了一会儿，他走出淋浴，在镜子前检查新的伤口，还试着用手指戳了戳来判断损伤程度。当戳到右侧一块相当严重的伤口上，他也忍不住蹙眉。这是Rikers监狱某位仁兄留给他的纪念品，毫无疑问。

Reese摸了摸腹部，数小时前那里还有个计时器在危险的滴答作响。他闭上眼睛，想起Finch颤抖指尖，紧张的按向键盘来解除装置。他把手指移向另一个伤痕，那是和Snow在屋顶上的时候留下的，恰恰也是那里Finch救了他。

当听到饭厅传来一声闷响，他立即睁眼，迅速抓起身边最尖锐的东西，也就是他的剃刀，然后像握刀那样拿着出了浴室。

他刚迈出浴室门就听到一个声音从厨房传来。“请穿好了再过来，别着急，Mr.Reese，我就在这儿。”

John把剃刀扔到台子上，抓起毛巾，在腰间松松一绑就往Finch那里走去。

Reese靠在厨房的柜台边，看着厨房里散放着装满各种食品的纸袋。Finch透着眼镜看了他一眼，皱起眉头。“我以为我告诉过你穿戴整齐，Mr.Reese。”

高个子的男人戏谑的笑了笑。“我听到了，Finch。所以我才围了浴巾。”随着毛巾滑到Reese的臀部，Finch刷的脸红。John慢慢把手伸过去提了提浴巾，戏弄的眨眨眼。

“请穿上衣服，”Finch小声道，重新过去继续用各色食物填充厨房了。Reese走出去，过一会儿换上了灰色卫衣和白色T恤回来。他拿过一个纸袋，帮着把东西拿出来。

“我觉得你这周之后总算能吃点儿新鲜食物了。我原本还担心东西会不会买多了，不过看来我没白买这么多。”Finch给了他一个担心的表情然后继续。“你不喜欢你的厨房吗，Mr.Reese？”

John耸耸肩。“我没有太多时间来做饭，Finch。”Reese把最后一包食品拿出来，而Finch却皱起眉头。“如果你想的话，我可以给你做顿饭，”Reese静静说道。Finch跛着脚去拿他的外套，正重着Reese的外衣搭在椅子上。

“不，不必了。我确信你想独处一会儿。”他说着穿上外衣。Reese走过去想要拽住Harold的手臂。但还没碰上他就放下手了。

“你有更好的地方要去？”他问。Finch谨慎的看了他一眼。“那倒不是……”

Reese耸耸肩。“那么就留下吧。”Finch稍稍犹豫一下，还是叹了口气把外套脱掉。“你最好是位大厨，Mr.Reese。”

John狡猾的笑了笑。“你已经知道我是了。”

Finch回以一个浅笑。是的，他知道。

\-----------------------------------

Reese把Finch推出厨房，重新从橱柜和冰箱里取出要用的东西。他熟练地把土豆和青豆切成块，并且用烤箱烤起了甜点。

过了一会儿他去看Harold，见他在那边正用着Reese的笔电。但Finch多半只是给他的安全系统升升级，于是他又回厨房去准备做饭了。他真的很喜欢呆在厨房里，只是平时没有时间好好利用这个厨房。然而每当他看到塞得满满的碗柜时，他都有点儿不适应。长久以来的居无定所让他从不期望在同一个地方停留过长。

他逐渐接受了这间公寓的的确确他的，但习惯并不那么容易被改变。Reese几乎要变得更好了，但又觉得并不值得。毕竟，Finch已经见过更加狼狈的他了。Finch见过他还是无家可归时候的样子；他也可以穿着卫衣跟他一起站着吃东西。

Reese过了一会儿回到客厅里，发现Harold趴在桌子上睡着了。“就像在图书馆里一样……”他说着，把手放到Finch的肩上。“醒醒了，Harold。快吃饭了。”

亿万富翁先生受惊的抬起头来。“哦，我很抱歉，Mr.Reese。如果你早点叫醒我，我可以帮你摆桌子的。”Reese轻抚了一下Finch的后颈。“你是我的客人，Finch。如果我那样做了可就不是个好主人了。”Finch站起来，因为背部疼痛而皱了皱眉。

他们坐下来，晚餐是五成熟的牛排配上烤甘薯和青豆。很简单的一顿，但这是他在短时间里唯一能想到的了。Reese心不在焉的抓起了Finch拿来的一瓶白酒，有点儿惊讶亿万富翁先生说它配这一餐是个不错的选择。

Harold切了一小块牛排，尝了尝然后发出满足的叹息。“真的很不错。”

Reese嚼完了一口然后喝了点白酒才回答。“你早就知道了。”Finch轻轻点头。“是的，你的档案说你有一个掩护身份是颇有声誉的大厨。看来不负盛名啊。”

Reese又咬了一口牛排。“如果毫无技术很难当个厨师的。”

然后两人都安静的吃饭不再说话。当Finch吃完后，Reese把他们的盘子都拿到厨房去，把甜点拿了过来。他给两人都各切了一块才坐下。

Finch试着闻了闻，“苹果馅饼？”Reese大笑。“头一次做。尽管冰激凌不是。如果我时间充裕的话……”

Harold拿叉子戳了戳自己那块，仔细观察。“那不是毒药，Finch。”Reese说，亿万富翁先生只是看他一眼才咬了一口。他闭上眼睛靠在椅子上。“嗯，非常好。也许你从现在起应该做早饭而不是买甜麦圈。”Reese一边吃着自己那块一边轻笑。“那会给我涨工资吗？”

Finch停下来想了想。“你想吗？”John耸耸肩。“我没什么要买的，而你把需要品都给打理好了。除此之外，我也许不会呆的太久——昨天就是一个预示。”

Harold把叉子放回了空盘子里。“我希望你以后不要这么说，John。”

Reese向前倾过来，手肘撑在桌子上。“有个炸弹绑在我身上，Finch。你也几乎要死了。你曾经说过做这个工作总有一天我们都会死掉。”

“就像我昨天晚上跟你说的，我不认为我们马上会死。当然可能我只是自欺欺人，但我不认为我的数据这么有瑕疵。”Finch说，但没有看John的眼睛。高个子男人伸出手，把手指搭在Harold的手上。“你没法知道什么时候会发生。如果你每次都坚持来救我那会发生的更快。我搞砸了。”

Finch皱着眉抬起头来。“Mr.Reese，如果你能体贴的不要再把你自己陷入那种境地中，我也不用那样了。”另一个男人有点恼怒的看了他一眼。“Finch，你就是雇我干这个的。”

“Mr.Reese，我可不是雇你来找死的。如果你执意那么做，我会把你连同你那个廉价威士忌一起扔到街上去，”Harold说，明显更加严厉。Reese一下子退了退，亿万富翁先生叹了一口气。“抱歉，我说的太多了。”

John把他们的盘子拿到厨房去。Finch过了几分钟跟了过去，拿着没吃完的馅饼和冰激凌。等把东西都放好了，两人就这么尴尬的站在那，没有看对方。

“我也许该走了。你需要休息。”Finch说着准备离开房间，Reese伸手轻轻抓住他的手腕。“我已经睡了起码十二个小时了。我觉得我现在休息够了。”他的手下滑一点，抓住Finch的手指。“你不需要离开。”

Harold盯着两人的手看了一会儿才开口。“如果我留下，我可能会做一些之后要后悔的事情。”他慢慢推开，然后去拿外套。“明天早上还是通常的时间见？”他问。Reese点点头，茫然的看着自己的搭档离开。

他叹了一口气坐到床边，仍然想着那句“一些可能后悔的事”。

这句话困扰了他整整一晚。

\---------------------------------------

当Reese早上到图书馆的时候他不确定自己期待些什么。他和Harold之间的某些事明显改变了，而他也不相信他会和昨天晚上一样再让亿万富翁先生跑掉。

在他安抚好格外兴奋的Bear之后，他试着去感谢Finch。可惜屏障又被放回了原处，Reese不得不再找个不同的方法来沟通。

Reese皱着眉头坐在桌子前清理他的武器。他知道Finch不会再提起的，所以是时候主动一点了。

“嗨，Finch？”

亿万富翁先生把椅子转过来面对他。

“你为什么会后悔？”他放下保洁工具，站起来。“你觉得我会生气？”

Finch有点吃惊的张了张嘴。“我…我不知道你说些什么，Mr.Reese。”

John大步走过去。“别跟我玩游戏，Finch。你知道我什么意思。”

Finch也站起来，背靠书桌。“我不想强迫你做你不想做的事情。”

John站得更近一些。“那如果我也想呢？”

Harold做了个“谁知道”的手势。Reese倾身向前，吻了他。

“现在后悔吗，Mr.Finch？”他戏弄的问他。

“不，Mr.Reese。目前还没有。继续吧。”

所以他继续了。

 

完


End file.
